Optical interferometry is a technique in which two separate light pulses are generated: a sensing pulse and a reference pulse. These pulses may be generated by an optical source such as a laser. When optical interferometry is used for fiber optic sensing applications, the sensing and reference pulses are at least partially reflected back towards an optical receiver and interfere with each other resulting in an interference signal.
In a variety of industries, such as the oil and gas industry, the effect of dynamic strain on various components may be material for determining whether those components are functioning properly and for forecasting the expected life of those components. Dynamic strain may also be monitored for detecting failures in components such as well casing and pipelines. In order to be able to monitor dynamic strain accurately, it would be helpful for an operator to be able to distinguish between a thermal interference causing event and a strain interference causing event.